


Missed you

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was hoping you could do a Sherlock X Reader fanfic in which, Sherlock has just solved a really hard case and is on a sort of high and totally wants you or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed you

You jump when you hear the door to the flat being slammed shut. It’s then followed by Sherlock shouting your name. “In here!” You shout back at him. Here is yours and Sherlock’s bedroom. You hear something that sounds like Sherlock dumping his coat on a chair, and then shoes falling on the floor. The door opens and you look up from your laptop.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock ask as he sets himself down cross-legged next to you.

“Just browsing the news, nothing special. What about you, how is the case going?” Sherlock had been quite energetic the week, since this case was actually proving to be a challenge for once. He had been out and in of the flat the whole time, rarely being home at all. You hadn’t seen him much, you had only seen the few times his body forced him to take a break, catch some sleep and eat. You had made sure that he had some actual food in his system, (not just some biscuits and tea), before he disappeared through the door with a quick kiss goodbye.

“We caught the man responsible; he is on his way to the police station in cuffs right now.”

“Shouldn’t you be there to question him?” Sherlock huffs at that and supports his arm on his knee, putting his head into his hand.

“I think even the not so very bright police officers at the yard can do that without me. With everything I got out of him, it should be one of the easier things they have ever done.” You smile at Sherlock, and shut your laptop, putting it down on the floor.

“That’s great!” You pull him by his shirt, only aiming for a sort celebrate kiss. However, the kiss turns deeper when Sherlock untangles his legs, and pulls you into to his lap. The kiss leaves you breathless when you pull away from him, still sitting in his lap.

“What was that for?”

“Missed you the last week”, Sherlock simply stated.

“Feel like I have neglected you and now I want to give you a lot of attention.” Sherlock pushes you down on your back before starting to suck a hickey on your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
